God's Gonna Trouble the Water/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :VINCENT: When the spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Hope. :ELIJAH: Take away the memories. Compel me. :MARCEL: The promise of always and forever. Forget it. :VINCENT: If the Mikaelsons come together, it will signal darkness like we've never known. :IVY: Hope Mikaelson will be our downfall. :GRETA: I don't blame you for forgetting. It was a long time ago. Germany, 1933. My beloved. I and my friends have taken your sweet Hayley. :HOPE: I'm responsible for her being taken. :KLAUS: What are you doing here? :ELIJAH: Protecting my family. Elijah. :KLAUS: No! Salvatore Boarding School (Hope's Bedroom) :HOPE: Mom? :FREYA: Hope. :HOPE: Mom? :FREYA: I'm here. :HOPE:What happened? Where is she? :FREYA: Breathe. You're safe now. :HOPE: Where is my mom? What? :FREYA: She's gone. :HOPE: No, no. No, no. No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... No. No... No... TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir :CAROLINE: (voiceover) Dear Klaus, you and I are no strangers to heartbreak, and yet, each loss hits more deeply than the one before. I've had to return to my daughters, as I'm sure you can understand. Please know I am a phone call away if you need a friend. With all my sorrow, and with love for you and your family, Caroline. Rousseau's :JOSH: This was my fault. I'm the one who let Greta get away. :VINCENT: You can't beat yourself up over this, Josh. Greta's plan was already in motion. You didn't start the fire, you just got burnt by the flame, like everybody else. :JOSH: Yeah, well, still, I can't believe this was our people who did this to Hayley. :MARCEL: Those are not our people, all right? They are a cancer that needs to be wiped out. :VINCENT: That can wait till tomorrow. Today is about grieving. I set up a truce between all four of the factions. This afternoon, we have the second line, and then, this evening, we have our werewolf funeral. :JOSH: And Klaus? Don't mean to be the doomsday prophet, but if he's in the city, with Hope, he brings all that chaos back with him. :MARCEL: No, no, he'll do the right thing for New Orleans and his daughter. :JOSH: Well, for all of our sakes, I certainly hope so. :MARCEL: To Hayley. May she sleep with the angels. And I'm sure she'll teach 'em a thing or two. Salvatore Boarding School and The Abattoir :KLAUS: The plane will be there to pick you up in half an hour. :FREYA: We'll be ready. :KLAUS: Did you find a witch to help with our geographical predicament? I cannot miss the second line. :FREYA: Vincent asked Ivy to do it. :KLAUS: Ivy hates me. Well, all the witches hate you, but they liked Hayley, and they know that Hope needs you today. :KLAUS: Well, astral projection is tricky magic. This had better work. :FREYA: It'll work. You'll be there in the only way that you can. :KLAUS: I should never have agreed to this. I should be there beside her, holding her hand. :FREYA: I know. But the consequences of you two being together have been escalating. We can't bring that kind of danger into the city. :KLAUS: This is her mother's funeral. I should let the city burn. I'm sick and tired... :FREYA: What's wrong? :KLAUS:If this houseplant gasping for life is any indication, there's another Mikaelson in New Orleans. :FREYA: That can't be right. Kol and Rebekah know to stay away and Hope is with me. :KLAUS: Elijah. Penthouse Suite :EMMETT: You must be Antoinette. It is an honor to meet you. :ANTOINETTE: Thank you for inviting us. :EMMETT: Honored to meet you, Elijah. You slayed a hybrid. You're a hero here. :ELIJAH: And you are? :EMMETT: Emmett. Thanks for coming. We wanted to make sure Greta was properly celebrated. Sorry for the location. They took our daylight rings. Which is fine, because, you know, she always said the purest path was the simplest path. :ANTOINETTE: Well, it's fine by me. :EMMETT: Should we expect your brother :ANTOINETTE: Roman knows that he's not welcome in the city after the part he played in my mother's plan. He'll be staying away. :EMMETT: Well, come meet everyone. We're all friends of your mother's and followers of your father's doctrine. :ANTOINETTE: My father's views were extreme, to say the least. :EMMETT: Extreme at a time when lines needed to be drawn. Like now. Your mother was the first to show us this city had lost its way. It's time for vampires to reclaim our place as the apex predator, and rid the community of its abominations. :ANTOINETTE: I appreciate your commitment, but it hasn't been a movement in almost a century. And with good reason. :EMMETT: I'm not sure what you mean. It's not just a movement. It is an army. :ELIJAH: This is an army? :EMMETT: Well... you're early. :ANTOINETTE: Well, that was very, very weird. :ELIJAH: Yeah. Your mother made quite the impression. :ANTOINETTE: We haven't talked about it. It's the elephant in the room. My... my mother's the bad guy in this, and I know that. I'm so sorry. :ELIJAH: Listen to me. Your family was in trouble. I'd do anything for you. You know that. :ANTOINETTE: I-I do, but my mother and my brother got Hayley Marshall killed. :ELIJAH: Stop saying that, please. :ANTOINETTE: Well, she meant something to you, and I don't want to pretend that she didn't. :KLAUS: Remove them from my city. Rousseau's :VINCENT: I thought you'd be meeting with Klaus by now. :IVY: Yeah, he can wait five minutes. Drink this. :VINCENT: No. I've had plenty. :IVY: Yeah, well, I've got news. :VINCENT: No news. No. Today is all about reflecting on the loss of a vibrant woman. No news, because news means information, information means action and action means dead people. I don't want any news. Hit me. :IVY: All this dark magic that happens when that family is together has been nagging at me. Blood rain, serpents, maggots, and now I hear there's hail at the edge of town. :VINCENT: Please do not tell me that the end is nigh. I don't want to hear that today. :IVY: Nothing biblical, but there is something in some of the old teachings from the Ancestors that I remembered. It's a grimoire of a powerful seer from 1718 who prophesied the destruction of this city's supernatural communities. Here. "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies..." :VINCENT: Let me see that. :IVY: It gets worse. Abandoned Train Depot :ANTOINETTE: Shh. It's okay. :ELIJAH: Where are we? :ANTOINETTE: Um, just outside the city. :ELIJAH: Why is my head on fire? :ANTOINETTE: Klaus' hybrids shot you up with vervain. :ELIJAH: Not you? :ANTOINETTE:We were foolish to go there. I wanted my mother's friends to have a chance to pay their respects, but... we should have stayed away. :ELIJAH: I understand his anger towards me, I just... This game, whatever it is that he's playing here... :ANTOINETTE: I don't think it's a game. :ELIJAH: No. Oh, no, no. The Abattoir :MARCEL: What the hell is wrong with you? :KLAUS: Hope's burying her mother here today. Elijah had to go. I did the city a favor. :MARCEL: By inflaming Greta's vampires? She's already their martyr. What do you think they're gonna do when they find out you've murdered her daughter? :KLAUS: Let them come. I'm in the mood for a fight. Yes. :HYBRID: Elijah says he wants to talk to you. :KLAUS: Put him on. :ELIJAH: What did you do? :KLAUS: That's a question you should be asking yourself, isn't it? :ELIJAH: Her family was in danger. :KLAUS: And what a hero you turned out to be. :ELIJAH: This is revenge. You force me to watch her die just to show me how it feels. :KLAUS: Actually, on a day filled with sorrow, I'm taking great pleasure in knowing how terribly she'll suffer. :ELIJAH: You listen to me, okay? Anything happens to her, I will never forgive this. :KLAUS: One doesn't need forgiveness from enemies. And that's where we are, you and I. We're certainly no longer family. :ELIJAH: I want to make a deal. :KLAUS: Nothing you have is of interest to me. :ELIJAH: What if you could have me back? :KLAUS: You've made your choice on that matter perfectly clear. :ELIJAH: No, no, no, no. My memory. :ANTOINETTE: No! No! No, Elijah. :ELIJAH: Marcel Gerard and Vincent Griffith cast the spell to take it away. My guess is they can bring it back. :KLAUS: You would do that for her? :ELIJAH: Without hesitation. :KLAUS: Your offer is rejected. :MARCEL: What are you doing? This is exactly what you wanted. You can get your brother back :KLAUS: My brother's dead to me. :MARCEL: Oh, come on. You say that, but you don't mean that. :KLAUS: Enough! He let Hayley die. I could have saved her, but he stopped me. You didn't see her face, Marcel. She looked right at him. She thought Elijah was there for her, but he wasn't. And he didn't. And now, she's dead. Hope will be landing soon. I need to be gone. Abandoned Train Depot :ANTOINETTE: You didn't even ask me. :ELIJAH: I'm not gonna lose you. :ANTOINETTE: The irony. My mother did all these heinous things because of some deluded ideology that vampires need to be pure. And now the only thing that will save me is the blood of the very creature she despised. Maybe this is God's way of punishing our family, or my father's stupid legacy. Maybe I deserve this. :ELIJAH: Antoinette, please. Stop it. We got to fight this. :ANTOINETTE: And what happens when your memories have returned? You'll have your family back. You'll remember why you cared. The seven years we've spent together is no match for a thousand years of loving them... and all the years you spent loving her. :ELIJAH: What are you even suggesting here? I will never stop loving you. :ANTOINETTE: I just... I don't want this to end. :ELIJAH: Hey. Hey. You are gonna live. Okay? And I'm gonna find another way to get that cure. :ANTOINETTE: From a jail cell? :ELIJAH: From a jail cell with this. Okay? Rousseau's :VINCENT: So he called you? :MARCEL: Yeah, he wants to make a deal. We get him the cure for Klaus' bite, he'll take his memories back. :VINCENT: And how does this help us? :MARCEL: He'll go back to France, and he'll take Greta's nightwalker Nazis with him. :VINCENT: Once he has his memories back, he's not gonna want to leave. :MARCEL: No, no, no. He knows he can't be here. I told him the consequences of the Mikaelsons sharing the same space. He gets it. :VINCENT: If we thought he could stay away from Klaus, then why did we take his memories in the first place? :MARCEL: I think it's gonna be a long time before Elijah and Klaus find their way back to each other. :VINCENT: You have the cure? :MARCEL: I got a small collection of Klaus's blood saved up for a rainy day, and given the circumstances, I'd say it's pouring. :VINCENT: What happens if we don't use it? :MARCEL: Greta's vampires are bragging that they've got an Original on their team. Now, we let his girlfriend die, we've pretty much radicalized him ourselves. :VINCENT: Whatever we decide to do, Marcel, Elijah can't stay in New Orleans. All right? We can't have multiple Mikaelsons running around here, period. Because if you think a blood rain is bad, wait until you hear what the witches say is gonna come next. French Quarter :HOPE: Where's Dad? :FREYA: He'll be here soon. He's just waiting on Ivy to help him with the astral projection. :HOPE: Everyone else? :FREYA: Marcel should be here. Vincent. There's Josh. :HOPE: What about Declan? Please tell me someone told Declan. :FREYA: He's in Ireland. I-I was so focused on everyone else... :HOPE: Oh, my God, Freya. :FREYA: I'll fix it. Bayou :KLAUS: You're late. IVY: By five minutes. :KLAUS: I don't want to hear excuses. My daughter's waiting for me. :IVY: Watch your tone. I'm doing you a favor. Remember, if you touch her, she'll just feel an ugly chill, so I'd avoid any sort of physical comfort. :KLAUS: And how do I know this isn't some secret vengeance you and the covens are plotting against me? :IVY: No witch would ever mess with a man on the day that he buries his daughter's mother. Give me your hands. :KLAUS: Just be sure you don't transport me to the bottom of the Mississippi. Hmm? :IVY: I'll do my best. Voye à sa fille. French Quarter :HOPE: This is all wrong. She didn't even know all these people. :FREYA: Your mom made a mark on this city. Everyone's here to honor her. :HOPE: But where are all of her friends? :FREYA: Marcel, where are you? :MARCEL: I'm with Vincent. There's something we got to take care of. Cover for us. :FREYA: Cover for you? What the hell are you doing? :HOPE: This is all wrong. Bayou :IVY: Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille... :KLAUS: What's the delay? :IVY: It's magic, not pay-per-view. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. French Quarter :FREYA: Josh! :KLAUS: Freya! :FREYA: Klaus! :JOSH: Emmett. What the hell are you doing here? :EMMETT: Where are Antoinette and Elijah? :JOSH: Probably under a rock somewhere. Maybe you should join them. :EMMETT: We're not going anywhere till they're returned to us safely. Bayou :KLAUS: I need to be there. :IVY: You can't. :KLAUS: There is a big difference between "can't" and "shouldn't." I need to protect my daughter. :IVY: I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. French Quarter :FREYA: Hope. We've got to get out of here. :HOPE: No. :FREYA: Hope. :HOPE: I said no. This already sucks enough. Look, I'm not gonna let them ruin it more. Bruciare supe terram, faciendo ignis ga praemium. :FREYA: Hope! :EMMETT: Weapons up. :HOPE: Bruciare supe terram, faciendo ... :FREYA: Josh! :EMMETT: She's gone. Let's get out of here. Bayou :KLAUS: I'm gonna break every bone in your body. :IVY: I'm sorry, but there are things you don't know yet. :KLAUS: She's in danger! :IVY: She's in more danger if you go. :KLAUS: I don't care about the plagues. Let molten lava rain from the sky! :IVY: You'll care about this. Read this. "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies..." :KLAUS: "Fire across the water, monsoons from the sea. The death of all firstborns." Abandoned Train Depot :ANTOINETTE: What happens if they don't come? :ELIJAH: They'll come. :ANTOINETTE: But if they don't... I want to be cremated. My ashes... :ELIJAH: They will come. :ANTOINETTE: ...that little pond in Manosque, near the bakery, would be a nice place. :ELIJAH: You are not going to die. Okay? :ANTOINETTE: So confident. :ELIJAH: And with good reason. Did you bring it? Vincent Griffith, I presume? :VINCENT: In the flesh. Ready to do this? :ELIJAH: Yeah. Heal her first. :VINCENT: No, that's not gonna happen. :MARCEL: As soon as it's over. :ELIJAH: No, I need your word you are going to heal her. :MARCEL: When it's done, I promise. Bayou :IVY: We're all in danger. Freya, me, and every firstborn that calls this city home. :KLAUS: Hope. :IVY: Bottom line, every moment your family spends together takes us one step closer to our deaths and as you can see, there isn't much more left until the end. I'm sorry. :KLAUS: Get me back there. Send me to my daughter. :IVY: Voye à sa fille. The Abattoir :KLAUS: Hope. :HOPE: Go away. :KLAUS: There's no magic that can fix this. :HOPE: I said leave. :KLAUS: Please don't push me away. :HOPE: You deserted me. You left me all by myself when you promised me that you would be there. :KLAUS: I wanted to be there. I only just found out how dangerous this is. I could kill you. :HOPE: Then let me die! My mom is dead. She's dead. And it's my fault. And I need more than some half version of you. I can't do this. Dad, I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this. I don't want to live like this anymore. :KLAUS: Please don't say that. :HOPE: You need to go. Just go. Bayou :IVY: Are you okay? :KLAUS: I should've been there for you and for Hope. But... I was scared... of this very moment. This family, hmm? We're a curse to each other and to our home. And I know... she needs me. I see that now. But loving her brings her closer to death. And I want her to live. I want her to grow up. I want her to love... and be as strong and beautiful a woman... as her mother. I don't know what to do. And I really wish that you were here to tell me... little wolf. Abandoned Train Depot :VINCENT: Are you ready? :ELIJAH: I am. :VINCENT: Louvri animo. Pémét pou accessum. Louvri animo. Pémét pou accessum. Louvri animo. Pémét pou accessum. :MARCEL: The promise "always and forever," it anchored you, filled you, grounded you for a thousand years. Remember that love. The bond. Open the red door. Let it all back in. :KLAUS: What you did to me, you set my course! :ELIJAH: No. I can't. I can't. :MARCEL: Let it all back in. :KLAUS: You knew that your secret betrayal was the cause of everything I became! :ELIJAH: No! No! :ANTOINETTE: What is happening? :MARCEL: He's remembering. :ELIJAH: No. No. :ANTOINETTE: You're hurting him. :VINCENT: Marcel, we can't stop now, man. You got to keep going. :MARCEL: Remember the bond. Always and forever. :HAYLEY: Elijah, stop. Stop! :MARCEL: Remember your family. Remember Hayley. :HAYLEY: Please, don't do this. Please, don't do this. Please! :MARCEL: What the hell just happened? The Abattoir and Bayou :FREYA: I looked into the prophecy and as far as I can tell, it's real. Every moment our family spends together leads us one step closer to our deaths. :KLAUS: The decision we made to take the power from her was to save her life. I had no idea it would ruin her in this way. :FREYA: She's in her room, searching for a spell that doesn't exist to fix a problem that can't be solved. I feel like I can't do anything right today. Just... feel so... :KLAUS: Powerless. :FREYA: Listen, um... we're going to be heading to the bayou in a few minutes. Are you... :KLAUS: I'll be gone. I'll check in from the road. :FREYA: Klaus, there's something you should know. Marcel and Vincent decided to take Elijah up on his offer. :KLAUS: They what? :FREYA: And I don't disagree. All of this happened because Elijah doesn't know who he is. :KLAUS: Well, that's the point. He doesn't know. He doesn't have any idea of the damage he's wrought. If he finds out, it'll destroy him. Either way, we've lost him. I was trying to save him from himself. :FREYA: I'm so sorry. Um... but it's too late. :KLAUS: Good-bye, Freya. Abandoned Train Depot :ANTOINETTE: What have you done to him? Why isn't he waking up? :VINCENT: This didn't have anything to do with us. This... there's some dark magic on the body. It's like his mind isn't even in there. :MARCEL: What do you mean? Like someone took him? :VINCENT: Yeah. :ANTOINETTE: Who? :VINCENT: We could ask you that same question. It ain't like your mama ain't have access to witches, right? :ANTOINETTE: My mother is dead. :MARCEL: Yeah, but her minions live on. :ANTOINETTE: I had nothing to do with this. :MARCEL: All right, fair enough. But you better hope that he wakes up in time to clear your name and to get you this. :ANTOINETTE: I could be dead by then. :MARCEL: Yeah, that sounds like a personal problem. :ANTOINETTE: You hate me and you don't even know me. :MARCEL: We know all we need to know. Your mother infected this city with her backward thinking. She came for my family and she murdered my friend. If Elijah doesn't wake up in time, just consider yourself another one of Greta's innocent victims. Open it. Bayou :FREYA: Mou sé li la paix. Mou sé li la paix. Mou sé li la paix. Mou sé li la paix. :HOPE: I know how much that you've lost over all these years trying to get our family back together. And... I know that you think that there's nothing else that we can do. But I believe that there is. There has to be. We have to save each other. We have to save always and forever. You've taught me most of what I know about magic, and... ...if you're up for it, I'd really like your help figuring it out. :FREYA: Anything you need. :HOPE: Do you think that I could, um... :FREYA: Yeah. Absolutely. :KEELIN: Freya. :FREYA: Keelin. Oh. Oh... How did you... :KEELIN: I got on a plane as soon as I heard the news. :FREYA: People will forget the things you said, forget the things you did, but no one ever forgets the way you made them feel. Hayley Marshall... made me feel like I was part of a family. And when the realities of this life became too much to bear, we shouldered them together. We laughed, we cried. When I failed, she lifted me up. And when I succeeded, she danced by my side. And she did that for all of us. No one will ever be able to replace her, or heal the pain we feel at her loss. But we can honor her with our actions and with our words... We can love each other .the way she would've wanted us to love. :HOPE: Good-bye, Mom. What are you doing? You can't be here. :KLAUS: Yes, I can. Just for a moment. Our family has infinite struggles ahead, but right now, I need to be here with my daughter. :FREYA: Things are probably gonna get ugly. :LISINA: Let's pack it in, everyone. Take shelter. :KLAUS: I'll always be here for you. Even if I can't truly be by your side, holding your hand, I'll call and I'll write. And Freya will allow us some time together with her magic. But you have to know, this is the last time we can do this. Come here, sweetheart. :HOPE: I'm gonna fix this for us. :KLAUS: I hope that you do. :HOPE: We shouldn't let the fire reach land. You should go. :KLAUS: Just one more minute. I love you. :HOPE: I love you, too. Chambre de Chasse (The Abattoir) :ELIJAH: It's no use. :KLAUS: You stay away from me. :ELIJAH: Oh, believe me, I'm not here 'cause I enjoy the pleasure of your company. There's no way out. We're trapped. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Episode Transcripts